counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MAG-7
|price = $1300 |origin = |ammotype = |weightloaded = 3.5 kilograms |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.4 seconds |firemodes = Pump-action |Magazine_capacity = 5 / 32 |Movement_speed = 225 |rateoffire = 71 RPM |counterpart = Sawed-Off |Killaward = $900 (Competitive) $450 (Casual) |Damage = 30 (1 pellet) 240 (1 shot) |Recoilcontrol = 1 / 26 (4%) |Accuraterange = 4.6 m |Armorpenetration = 75% |Penetrationpower = 100 | Rangemodifier = 0.45 |Hotkey = B-2-3 CT |Entity = weapon_mag7 |Water=Yes }} The MAG-7 is a pump-action shotgun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart of this weapon is the Terrorists' Sawed-Off. Overview The MAG-7 is a South African shotgun manufactured by Techno Arms PTY since 1995. It is unique for having a relatively compact shape for a shotgun and fires a specialized 60mm 12 gauge shell, which is rather uncommonly produced. In real life, the weapon is quite infamously ineffective and unreliable; ergonomics are poor, the trigger pressure needed can be a staggering 7.7 kg (later reduced to 3.5 kg), and the specially designed chamber for 60mm 12 gauge shells meant that standard 70mm 12 gauge shells are a poor fit. Newer models rectified many of the issues, but the infamy remained. In-game, the MAG-7 is a very cost-effective and high-damaging CT-exclusive shotgun. It inflicts very high damage at close range, able to kill instantly to any bodypart as long as all pellets hit, and has better armor penetration than the Nova or XM1014, so not as many shots need to land to instantly kill even if the enemies are armored. It is somewhat more accurate than the other shotguns, with a good accuracy even while jumping and moving, but damage dropoff is more significant. It is also the lightest shotgun in Global Offensive, though still very slow compared to many other weapons. Being a pump-action shotgun, it has a very low rate of fire, and has the lowest magazine capacity out of all shotguns, meaning that it is more suitable for an ambushing playstyle instead of direct combat, where the player can create a close-range engagement against one enemy player and guarantee a kill. Like other shotguns, surface penetration power is low. The MAG-7 uniquely has a detachable magazine instead of a fixed magazine like on other shotguns. Whereas other shotguns require individual shells to be loaded through the loading gate, the MAG-7 can replace its magazine entirely in one go, giving it a fast general reload time and fastest reload time when compared to emptied shotguns. It also means that it cannot perform reload cancel and fire mid-reload like other shotguns. It holds 5 shells per magazine and has carries 32 shells in reserve. Like other shotguns, it has a 3× kill award ($900 in Competitive) for neutralizing an enemy target. Combined with its relatively low cost and high power, the MAG-7 is a good eco round weapon for killing an enemy, claiming $900 and picking up their weapons. Properties Tactics *Being a CT weapon, the weapon is a good choice for an ambush player in eco rounds on bomb defusal where CTs are on the defensive. With good positioning, rushing Terrorists will pass through the MAG-7's line of fire and the player can quickly gun them down with one shot, netting a potentially better weapon and large amounts of money. * Due to its low capacity and generally longer reload animation compared to other shotguns, it is very important to reload this shotgun in a safe spot when there are no enemies, and make sure you have enough rounds before entering a hot spot. * Engaging groups of enemy players is a bad idea, unless you can flank them from behind. * If you can truly ambush opponents, be sure to get close and aim for headshots for an instant kill. * Avoid engaging large groups of enemies at open-spaced areas. Instead, try to ambush opponents in enclosed areas, such as hallways, and around corners. If you cannot retreat quickly in this situation, pull out your sidearm and leave as fast as you can. * Do not be afraid in firing this shotgun at targets who are located at medium ranges. Firing two shots or more should be sufficient to eliminate them. Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *A common fan term for the MAG-7 is "SWAG-7", due to its performance compared to other shotguns. External links *MAG-7 at Wikipedia. tr:MAG-7 Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Pump-Action Shotguns Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons